The invention relates to a repeating rifle having a bolt action, comprising a breech housing, a breech body which can be moved and can be rotated in this breech housing and has a movable plug and a firing pin which is loaded by a firing pin spring and has a cocking piece, in which case the breech body has in its interior a cocking guide which interacts with the cocking piece.
AT PS 759051/393 discloses, for example, such a repeating rifle in which the cocking guide is incorporated in the bolt, at the bottom. Although the bolt handle is connected by the force of the firing pin spring to the breech body without any play, no measures are taken, however, to fix it in any position. The plug, which is connected to the breech body, is designed as a bolt safety device there, and can be rotated with respect to the breech body only for this purpose. It is equipped with a trigger vane which points to the rear, for which reason it is also referred to as a vane safety device.
Despite the direct bolt safety device, this design cannot satisfy the requirements now placed on safety and operating convenience. The safety device is bulky, cumbersome and difficult to move, and, in particular, interferes with the fitting of a telescopic sight. In order to remove the breech body, the trigger must be moved forward or, alternatively, the breech body can be fitted and removed even with a weapon which has not been made safe, but both of these are dangerous. The bolt handle cannot be fixed in any position and thus also represents a safety risk since it can inadvertently be entirely or partially unlocked, for example by being placed down on a rucksack.
An externally located, separate retaining spring was admittedly used for fixing the breech body as early as 1903 in the Mannlicher-Schonauer hunting rifle. However, such a retaining spring which acts all the time is stressed even when the breech is not cocked and thus unnecessarily increases the cocking resistance on opening, which detracts from the operating convenience.
The object of the invention is thus to provide a repeating rifle of the type described above wherein maximum safety and maximum operating convenience are achieved with the minimum possible structural complexity.